


Justification

by Sintero



Series: Venomber [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Symbiote - Freeform, gratuitous use of tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/pseuds/Sintero
Summary: Venom is driven by the overwhelming impetus to fulfill Peter’s desires, regardless of the means.*Please take heed of the tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is part of the **Month of Venomber** symbiote posting fest taking place here: <http://writhingbeneathyou.tumblr.com/>

Wade stared at the ceiling as his broken mind tried to grasp the severity of his situation.

Ejaculate, made tacky with time, coated his back and thighs, essentially gluing him to the linens beneath him. Peter was a warm weight on his chest and his soft snores would have been delightful had their coupling occurred under more fortuitous circumstances.

“I am so fucked,” he whispered into the room’s oppressive silence. And, for the first time, he well and truly was out of options. Peter stirred at the sound and yawned hugely, eyes fluttering. The movement made Wade hold his breath and go taunt in the vague hope that his partner would go back to sleep, but, his attempts were ultimately fruitless. Peter’s eyes snapped open and immediately focused on Wade’s exposed face, his sleepy countenance quickly devolving into an expression of horror.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking, Webs, but it ain’t like that,” Wade began, swallowing repeatedly against the rising panic. Staring into Peter’s soft, brown eyes was almost worse than when they had been flooded with pitch. At least during the assault, there hadn’t been the added agony of rejection, like was currently occupying Peter’s gaze. His body would heal, but that was something he would never be able to come back from.

“I’m so sorry, Petey. You know this isn’t the way I would have…” he began, only for Peter to abruptly cut him off.

“Goddamnit, Wade! Don’t you dare apologize to me right now,” Peter hissed as he tore at his already mussed hair and disengaged his flaccid cock from Wade’s body. Another deluge of black fluid poured down Wade’s buttocks and onto the bedspread, making his stomach turn at the revolting feel of it. Peter’s broken moan was reminiscent of a dying animal.

“I’m sorry,” Wade tried again as he lay there, frozen.

“Don’t you dare! You have nothing to be sorry for. _I’m_ the one who couldn’t stop him! _I’m_ the one who’s not strong enough…” Peter began, voice escalating until it broke. All of his strength, all of his bluster devolved into a series of chest-wrenching sobs as he collapsed to the bed next to Wade. Unable to weather the sound of desperate gasps for breath that wouldn’t come, Wade gathered him close and held him tightly. That single touch was enough to turn Peter boneless in his arms.

“Baby Boy, no, no. This isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself,” Wade chided gently as he repeatedly stroked his fingers through Peter’s hair. The motion caused his still-damaged insides to rebel, but the protesting ache was nowhere near enough to distract him from his careful ministrations. “You’re okay. Everything is going to be okay,” he whispered, though it was unclear as to who he was trying to convince.

Peter continued to sob into his shoulder. “It’s not going to be okay. It’s never going to be okay. Don’t you get it? I’m the reason he came after you,” he admitted with a strangled scream.

Wade only held him all the more tightly. “What do you mean?” he asked, voice tripping over the words.

“He’s a part of me! He came after you because I cared! I cared about you. I wanted you, Wade! I just never said anything before. I…”

With a shuddering exhalation, Wade kissed the top of his head and pulled the torn duvet over them both. Perhaps under the covers the creatures that went bump in the night wouldn’t be able to find them.

Peter’s tears pattered dolefully onto his partner’s neck and formed warm rivulets amongst the scars. “Petey, listen to me. It’s. Not. Your. Fault. No matter what happens, just remember that. I’m here for you, Baby, and nothing that Nightmare Before Christmas motherfucker does is on you,” he pronounced in a near whisper.

They held each other so closely for so long that their tangled limbs were nearly inseparable. Finally, Peter’s heaving chest began to slow until he lay languidly in the warmth and comfort offered. “I can’t stop him,” he admitted weakly after a long moment of silence. Before he could continue, Wade tilted his chin up and pressed their lips together. The touch was tentative and tasted of tears, but filled with tender compassion. “That’s what you have me for,” Wade responded, his words both a statement and a promise. His own breakdown would have to wait. Until then, he would just have to brush his own broken pieces under the rug and convince himself that being strong for his hero was the only thing that mattered.

Eyes screwed shut, Peter surged forward and deepened the kiss into something powered by desperation. Wade met him in kind, pointedly ignoring the cloying wetness between his thighs as they shifted restlessly.

Peter moaned, his motions growing increasingly more frantic until Wade could feel ten sharp little puncture wounds on his back. “Mmm,” Peter groaned once more, the sound quickly turning into a pleased purr.

“Good maaaate.”

The lull in the nightmare had come to an end.

“Welcome back, dipshit,” Wade stated coldly as he pulled back to stare into Peter’s nightmare-black eyes.

The symbiote slid across Peter’s skin in a wash of grasping tendrils, their pace made lazy by the lingering haze of release. “Mate hasss a mouth on him,” Venom observed, grinning toothily. His tongue lolled out and traced a sticky path down Wade’s chest and further still to where the mechanical friction of Peter’s rutting had made him half hard. “But we know what mate wantssss. What mate is too proud to ask for,” he whispered sibilantly from the side of his nightmare mouth. How the thing could still talk with that massive, prehensile appendage flopping about was completely beyond Wade’s comprehension.

But the errant thought was forgotten almost instantly as the hot, wet pressure around his dick drew a strangled groan from him despite the circumstance. Against his will, blood flooded into his cock from the stimulation until he was swollen and dripping with it.

“Fuckin’ delusional,” he managed to choke out between the relentless undulations of Venom’s tongue. Without pause, the symbiote rolled them such that Wade was pinned on his back beneath his massive bulk. The creature folded Wade’s thighs forward until they were pressed into his chest and purred happily at the sight of his bright red hole. Wade hissed in discomfort and rent more tears into the already decimated bed sheet. He wanted to rage, to resist with feet and fists and teeth, but the afterimage of Peter’s guilt still sat heavily in his gut. Peter would remember every moment of violent opposition and blame himself for the inevitable taking. And so, Wade forced his taunt muscles to relax in increments and sunk into the bed. If he closed his eyes, he could just maybe imagine that it was Peter’s face smiling down at him approvingly, Peter’s hands spreading him wide.

“Goood,” Venom cooed before lining his thick cock up and burying himself to the hilt in Wade’s body without preamble. Wade abruptly bucked hard enough to lift off of the bed, mouth wide in a silent scream. Every muscle in his body went rigid at the agony of the intrusion though he could do nothing but take the insult, pinned down and spitted as he was.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hissed like a mantra. He was no stranger to pain, but Venom was well versed in the art of not allowing him to accommodate. Every time Wade managed to relax his body around the substantial intrusion, Venom’s dick would swell and writhe like a thing possessed. The lurid smacking sound of their sweaty copulation filled the room in accompaniment to Venom’s satisfied grunts.

“Gonna…fucking…kill you,” Wade panted in time with Venom’s powerful thrusts. “Get my…Baby…Boy…back.”

Amused, the symbiote flowed around and through him until every orifice was filled with nothing but liquid midnight. “We are one and the same. Inseparable. And you are oursss, sweet mate,” he retorted, statement culminating in a sinister growl that pierced straight through to Wade’s hindbrain. At that, Venom mercilessly drilled into Wade’s hole, lashing his prostate with unerring accuracy.

Wade protested against the wave of pleasure that rose up in him unbidden, though his angry tirade was muffled by the tentacle shoved halfway down his throat. He knew that it couldn’t be helped, but tears of shame still filled the corner of his eyes as orgasm built in his loins and finally crested over him. His toes curled and every muscle in his body locked as he rode the wave of fire that tore through him. Hot ropes of come splattered against his chest and neck. Venom’ hips began to stutter shortly thereafter. The symbiote dug furrows into Wade’s skin with his claws and bucked mightily one last time before emptying himself as well. It felt like an eternity until Venom’s cock sputtered to a messy completion.

Hunger satisfied, Venom retracted his appendages and collapsed on top of Wade in a heap. His mass quickly dwindled until Peter lay half draped across his chest once more, snoring softly.

Wade stared at the ceiling and awaited the inevitable.


End file.
